The Long Goodbye In The Infirmary
by rachybaby
Summary: This is set after the episode 'The Long Goodbye' it's a convasation between Sheppard and Weir about what happened and Sheppard admits something and Weir can't deny she feels the same...


The Long Goodbye - In the Infirmary

After Colonel Caldwell left Elizabeth and John in the infirmary and awkward silence formed between the pair for several moments until…

"So…we kissed?" asked John nervously.

"You will undoubtedly remember that as well as I do", replied Elizabeth. John looked over to her to see her smiling.

"And I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

"What makes you think that John?" replied Elizabeth.

"You're smiling"

"Doesn't mean I enjoyed it. For all you no I could have been screaming in disgust"

"Oh really? Elizabeth, if you had been you'd have made that obvious by now, and by the way you are smiling you enjoyed it" John got out of his bed and went and sat next to Elizabeth. "I'll tell you a secret…I enjoyed it"

**Flashback - Sheppard's thoughts**

Elizabeth and John's lips touched as Phoebus and Thalan shared a reunion kiss. _'What the? Ok didn't see that coming. Wow she's got soft lips, goes well with the power or the kiss wait…I'm kissing Phoebus in Elizabeth's body…oh what the heck. Oi Thalan! Little hand movement or use of the tongue would be good! Hehehehehehehe she's never going to live this down…Rodney will make sure of it. Oh well at least I can say I've kissed her. I bet he'll just be jealous cause Elizabeth is just so beautiful and she'll be mine…in my dreams!_

**End Flashback**

"Well then John I suppose I'll have to confess then won't I?" Elizabeth replied with a wink and a cheeky smile. "I did enjoy it"

**Flashback - Weir's thoughts**

As her lips touched John's Elizabeth's first reaction was, _'Phoebus! What are you doing!"_ but as the kiss deepened she was swallowed up in it. It was something she had wanted to do for a long time but had never been able to. _'Wow he has amazingly soft lips. Don't let this end. Hang on I can feel this kiss? I'm in control! No I'm not I can't use my tongue! What am I thinking! No. no. NO I DO NOT WANT JOHN SHEPPARD! I DO NOT! Even though this is nice…shut up Elizabeth! Phoebus im gonna give you 2 seconds to release John or I'll…I'll…never mind I can't do anything. Oh well I'll just sit back and enjoy. God Rodney will never let this drop. And I just bet John brings it up ALL the time just to make me feel awkward either that or he'll brag about it non-stop. No now I just want to cry, this isn't fair. I WANT MY BODY! PHOEBUS I'M ORDERING YOU TO GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!'_

**End Flashback**

"HA CONFESSION!"

"But! Keep dreaming John you're not getting another" John hung his head in disappointment and pouted. "Awwwwwww diddums, sorry John but...no".

"Ah I'm sure I'll make you change your mind" he winked and then quickly returned to his bed.

Carson approached them. "How are you two feeling?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good well now that both Thalan and Phoebus have gone, kicking and screaming in Phoebus' case, I think you can be discarded but as long as you two don't try to kill each other again. Kissing we don't mind but no killing!" laughing Carson walked of leave the two alone once more.

"Can I beat him up?"

"No we'll just make him pay at some point" laughed Elizabeth, "Now lets get going and do some damage control".

Ten minutes later the two emerged from the infirmary.

"So what happens now?" asked Sheppard turning and standing in front of Elizabeth, looking her in the eye.

"Well, I resume command of Atlantis and you resume you duties as Colonel".

"You know that's not what I meant" smiled John and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"John I've told you no…"

"But you don't deny you have feelings for me?" quizzed John making Elizabeth blush.

"I neither deny nor confess to that. Besides it would be very awkward, me and you, people would talk".

"I don't care what they say! Why can't we show our true feelings?" demanded John. It was obvious that he was becoming more and more impatient with Elizabeth's denial.

"Don't lose you temper with me Colonel!"

"Sorry. It's just…just…" he paused not sure whether to continue the sentence.

"For god sake just say it John. You may as well as you've already said a lot this morning" snapped Elizabeth.

"Whoa! Okay calm down sparky! It's just I'm tired of sitting back not being able to tell you how much I love you. Yes Elizabeth I love you. I have done for a long time but have never had the courage to tell you. I love everything about you, the way you have such powerful control over people, your hair is so beautiful and your eyes…god there's no words to describe them. The way they sparkle and…"

"Enough I don't want to hear any more!" shouted Elizabeth and she began to walk off, tears streaming down her cheeks. She can't love John, she can't be with him, he can't love her like that…the way she loves him people would talk. Rodney would have a field day and so would Carson if they go together! She felt a strong arm grab her and spin her round. John looked Elizabeth in the eye and said.

"Elizabeth look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Tell me you have no feelings at all for me! Cause if you don't I'll go crazy from loving you".

"John don't make me do this…" sobbed Elizabeth looking away.

"Say it! No look at me and say it!" demanded John. He let go of her arms and gently placed his hands on her face try desperately to get her to look him in the eyes.

"John…I can't…"

"Can't what look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me?"

"Yes. Because I love you more than you could ever know. It's just that it would never work."

"Yes it will. You don't have to worry about a thing because I love you".

They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other. John slowly wiped away Elizabeth's tears. Then suddenly Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, John picked her up and spun her round. They stood there kissing passionately for a few minutes until…

"What the hell?" Rodney, Teyla, Carson and Ronon were all stood there staring at the two.

"What? Can't two people in love kiss?" asked John.

"Yes but…Carson are you sure they are John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir?" demanded Rodney.

"Yes I'm sure Rodney. I think that Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard have secretly had feelings for each other for a long time or have been secretly seeing each other" laughed Carson and everyone looked at John and Elizabeth.

"No we haven't been secretly seeing each other" replied Elizabeth laughing.

"Ah you two just got together then?" asked Teyla.

"Yes. You guys aren't bothered are you?" asked Elizabeth nervously making everyone laugh.

"Elizabeth if you and John want to be together go ahead we don't mind" smiled Ronon.

"Right. Good. Now that's sorted lets get that paper work sorted and this place back to normal." Commanded Elizabeth and they all headed off to the control room; Elizabeth and John hand in hand.


End file.
